


Needs and Deeds

by jokerxpoker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Cock Tease, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a Tease, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Will, Not Beta Read, Omega Will, Orphanage, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Hannibal, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpoker/pseuds/jokerxpoker
Summary: HELOOOOOWill is a troubled Omega who is taken to see Dr. Lecter  - Smut ensures.No beta read.





	Needs and Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> NO beta read.

"Hannibal it would be great is you could help me out, this kid in school feels left out and I don't want another suicide happening" - Alana said while standing near Hannibal's bookshelf in his office. Hannibal and her have been great colleagues for about 10 years now, they knew each other well enough to call friends and ask for favors.

"I have no appointments on Friday, I suppose I could take him in, or is it her?" - inquired Hannibal sitting opposite to Alana in his expensive three piece dark blue navy suit with an eggshell shirt.

"It's a he, Will is 17 and I think he needs a role model is his life" - Alana responded.

"Do you think I'm a good role model?" - Hannibal said smirking.

"I think you are the best I have" - Alana said as she laughed and headed for the door. "Very well Hannibal I will be here Friday with him, please take care"

"You too Alana" - Hannibal said as he closed the office door leaving silence and him together.

*****

Will looked thin and tall and not very confident with him especially in the presence of Hannibal who was one purest breed of Alpha's himself. He could smell Will a mile away mostly because he wasn't taking very good care of himself.

He smelled like the great outdoors and dirt but underneath all that wood scent he smelled like a ripe omega with a base-tone of flowers and fruits.

When Alana finally left and Will was sitting quietly in the opposite sofa, Hannibal spoke softly

"Will please don't be afraid, I will not hurt you or show my dominance on you, I'm here to help you with your concerns"

*****  
When Will entered the room he almost gasped from the scent and look of the man across the room.

The man had a dark tanned skin with dirty blonde hair, he was tall and quite muscular, the clothes he was wearing were tailored to the exact frame of his body. The man was definitely an Alpha by smell and the look of him, he smelled intoxicating like a dark and powerful creature who is waiting to consume, but a sweetness also lingered to his presence which made Will feel more at ease.

Will knew he would collapse if he didn't sit down, his first heat was starting to kick in a few days ago and was ready to consume him any time.

The man introduced himself as Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will said hello not looking at his eyes but more to the abundance of books behind him.

******

"I...I don't know why I'm here...I'm perfectly fine" - Will responded to Hannibal's response.

"Alana is a kind women, she wants the only best for you" - Hannibal said inhaling the scent of Will which was very nervous right now.

" I see you been staring at the books behind me, do you want to take a look?"

Will's eyes shined brightly at Hannibal which made his heart skip a beat.

Will lunged forward from the couch to look at all these amazing books the psychiatrist had in his office  
" How many did you read? " - asked Will.

"Not to sound full of myself but I have read them all" - replied the man.

"That's amazing... I love books" - said will wondering to himself how smart was the man behind him who was still sitting on the couch

"Books are a great source of knowledge, they can teach you about life experiences without them presenting on to you" - said Hannibal now standing behind Will, who shivered slightly at the presence of this pure Alpha.

"Will tell me how you are dealing with school and your friends?" - inquired the man.

"Ah... well I don't have any friends because everyone hates omega's but my studies are excellent if that's what you are asking" - said will still facing the books while he could smell Hannibal quite near him.

"I know it's terrible that our society still treats people differently based on our gender but why don't you try to be friends with other omegas?" - asked Hannibal inhaling Will's scent quietly.

" Other Omegas only want to be mated and fucked to their hearts content, for me that's not the case, I want to be free and continue my further studies for a advanced post-graduate degree in criminal justice" - Will spat out angrily while the doctor was leaning against the back of the couch looking deeply into Will's dark chocolate curl's.

"It's good that you want to continue learning, and I admit not many Omegas do continue their further learning especially a doctorate degree but do to our nature we need bonds and love and I definitely think that you will find an Alpha who thinks the same, you will definitely know when the time comes" - said Hannibal in a low husky tone.

*****  
While they were talking will felt anger and lust combine in his belly. He knew he had to go because he could feel his full blown heat coming and in the presence of an alpha things could get quite tense per se.

His knees started to tremble as Hannibal was talking about bonds and finding an alpha.  
He feel an enormous flush of warmth spread all over him as a feeling of pure ecstasy. Will collapsed on the ground with his knees bend facing the bookshelf.

******  
"Will are you alright?" - asked Hannibal crouching besides him.  
Will could not face him because if he did he would definitely see his needs and desires for the Alpha next to him. Just as that thought passed, Hannibal touched Will's shoulder and Will produced a  little whimper and right at that moment Hannibal knew that the young Omega was in pure heat.

"Please don't touch me... I don't think I can control myself" - Said Will.

"I'm going to call Alana if that's what you want and she could pick you up" - Said Hannibal in a sweet voice.  
Of course Hannibal did now want to call Alana because he found the Omega fascinating and wanted to keep him all for himself. This was the first time in a long while since Hannibal wanted someone else beside him, he wanted Will for his amazing mind and the gorgeous masterpiece that he was. Of course Hannibal would never take an advantage of an Omega in heat because they couldn't think and tell you if they wanted to mate of not.

"No.. I don't want anyone to see me like this.. " - said Will while Hannibal noticed him rocking back and forth just a little to get some friction to his needy desires.

" I have a guest shower here. It will help with the heat till you get back home" - said Hannibal trying to get will up.

" I guess a freezing one would" - said Will clinging to Hannibal now. The man smelled divine, the Alpha scent sent Will off the roof and he was now sobbing tiny whimper while clinging into the alpha's neck even more, Hannibal was holding Will by his waist.

"Ah! Hannibal you smell so good...  _mhhhh_ " - Will hummed into Hannibal's ear. 

A low groan escaped Hannibal which sounded so possessive and the Omega responded by closing the space of their bodies. He was grinding slowly onto Hannibal's thigh.

"Will you are not thinking clearly... let's stop before it's to late to end what we will both regret" - Said Hannibal in a painful tone of not wanting to let go.

" _No... Alpha.._ I won't regret any of this... I want you to mate me and fuck me because my inside are so wet with _slick.."  -_ will purred into Hannibal's ear.

" Please Will I have my limits. Let's get you a blanket and call Alana" - Said Hannibal in a low quiet tone.

"No... pleasee I need your _cock_ in me, no one is going to fill me like you will, I will be left alone in my room but nothing with only my fingers in me" - Will pleaded grinding more against what seemed like straining hard erection in Hannibal's pants.

"Will you are making this very difficult for me" - Hannibal leaned into Will chocolate curl's inhaling his sweet scent.

"No... you are making it difficult for me..." - Will moaned into Hannibal ear while holding onto his neck and grinding now harder into him.

" Will I need you to take a cold shower so you can think better and then we will decide what's best for you" - said Hannibal guiding him to the bathroom. " And you stink of outdoors" - he added chuckling lightly.

" _Mhhhh Alpha wash me.."_ \- Will said trailing of behind his face and body flushed deep red from the heat. 

Hannibal did not respond for he was to lost for words.

Hannibal turned to bath faucet on and let Will take his clothes off, while he was quietly whimpering in need - " Alpha I don't have anyone to take care of me, and you been so nice and patient while I forced myself onto you.. I'm sorry" - Said Will sobbing quietly. 

"Don't be sorry, I like you William I just don't want to hurt you and make you regret you actions, you are still so young" - Hannibal said gently while guiding Will to the bath which was lukewarm instead of freezing ( Hannibal could not bring himself to see Will shiver in the cold water)

Will's body was beautiful in every aspect, his skin smooth, his lean frame and round buttocks. He was truly a piece of art.

Will stepped into the bath and let himself be covered in the water, Hannibal started washing him and every touch just made Will wetter and needier in touch and being mated.

Hannibal's hand trailed to his cock and brushed it slightly and Will came right there on the spot - "  _Ahhh.. fuck Alpha please I need you"_

After the wash was over the smell of Will was to hard to resist his.

" Do you really want this _William_ " - asked Hannibal in a hard serious tone.

" _Yes"_ \- replied Will calmly. " I really do" 

 

To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You positive comments give my smiles and warmth, you kudos are my sun shine.


End file.
